Fearow
Fearow (フィアロウ, Fiarō) is a dual Normal/Flying-type Beak Pokémon that is known to be the evolved form of Spearow starting at level 20. Apperance :Voice actor: Not Known (both English and Japanese) Fearow is a large, mostly brown bird Pokémon with a vulturine neck and broad, powerful wings. It has a long, pointed beak that is pink in coloration, and a decorative red coxcomb tops its head. Its intense-looking eyes have very small pupils, and do not appear to have colored irises. It has shaggy feathers on the base of its neck and in a vaguely cape-like pattern covering the upper portion of its wings. The cape itself is cream in color, as are the tips of its flight feathers. Its sharp-clawed talons are pink, with three toes pointing forward and one pointing backward. Its height is 3'11" and weight is 83.8 lbs. Gender differences None. Gallery Special abilities Fearow have large, strong beaks, allowing them to use strong attacks such as Drill Peck, Fury Attack and the rarely seen Drill Run, with the latter allowing it to fight off Electric types. Like most avian Pokémon, they can use a wide variety of aerial and wind-based moves. They can also fly very quickly and elegantly when it senses danger. These birds have solid stamina, allowing them to fly for an entire day without rest. Behavior Fearow builds its nest on highly elevated areas; they are commonly seen on the peaks of rock spires near canyons. Very tall trees can make useful substitute positions for their nests. They are territorial and quick to anger, often attacking those who tread too near to their nests. Habitat Fearow naturally live in badlands consisting of rough terrain, such as desolate wastelands and fields. Its natural range includes Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos. Diet Fearow are vicious predators and swoop down from above, grabbing their prey and taking it to their nests. They generally eat bugs and rodents, as they prefer to avoid any type of plant. Fearow also eat Pokémon food. Major appearances The Spearow who attacked Ash in the first episode evolved before Pallet Party Panic. Pidgeotto evolved into Pidgeot to defeat it. It reappeared in a flashback in Fighting Flyer with Fire. Skyler owns a Fearow which helped him pull his balloon in the balloon race and driving Team Rocket away in The Big Balloon Blow-Up. Two Fearow appeared under the ownership of Tyson in Talkin' 'Bout an Evolution and Rage Of Innocence. Rico, the Pokémon poacher, owns a Fearow in A Poached Ego!. In Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! Part Two, J's client used a Fearow to escape from Officer Jenny, Sonic, Ash, Tom and thier friends. Other Minor appearances Fearow was first seen in a Pokémon Center in Sparks Fly for Magnezone. A Fearow attacks several wild Pichu and Pikachu in The Apple Corp!. Ash's Pikachu drives it away after zapping it. A Fearow appeared competing in a tournament in Princess vs. Princess. In Mewtwo Strikes Back, an unknown Trainer tried to ride a Fearow to Mewtwo's Island. This Trainer never turns up on the island, unlike the others who set out. Mewtwo also uses one to scout for powerful Trainers. A Fearow appears in The Battle of the Badge and Lights, Camera, Quack-tion. Multiple Fearow make an appearance in Don't Touch That 'dile. Three Fearow briefly appeared in The Psychic Sidekicks! where they came out of the blue scaring the gang unintentionally. A Fearow attacked and injured a Pidgey named Ken in Carrying On!. Ash's Noctowl drove it away after hypnotizing it making it believe that Noctowl was a Charizard. A Fearow attacked Team Rocket in Freeze Frame. A Fearow alongside a flock of Spearow attacked a Pidgey named Orville in Fly Me to the Moon Gary owns a Fearow, as seen in his profile in The Ties That Bind. A Fearow was one of the Pokémon that fought in a battle as seen in a flashback in Pop Goes The Sneasel. A Fearow also appeared in Pinch Healing!. Jack Walker used a nearby Fearow to help Pikachu recover the Manaphy Egg stolen by Team Rocket in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. A colony of Fearow appeared in A Staravia is Born! Paul attempted to capture a Fearow in A Maze-ing Race!. By the end of the episode, it is unclear whether or not he succeeds. Multiple Fearow made a brief cameo in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. A Fearow appeared in Pursuing a Lofty Goal! as one of the participants of PokéRinger competition. Several Fearow appeared in Frozen on Their Tracks!. Another Fearow also appeared in Historical Mystery Tour!. Multiple Fearow also appeared in The Power of One. Pokédex entry Fearow, Beak Pokémon. The evolved form of Spearow. Its large, powerful wings allow it to fly for an entire day. The crushing power of its beak is tremendous. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Normal-type Pokémon Category:Flying-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Pokémon Category:Brown-colored Pokémon Category:Cream-colored Pokémon Category:Pink-colored Pokémon Category:Red-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:2 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Flying group Pokémon Category:Body style 09 Pokémon